Slayer: Episode 1
by frooootSNACKS
Summary: After Buffy and Angel end(but this is kinda not related at all to Angel) our gang reunites at a good 'ol US hellmouth...with the addition of a few new characters


Episode 1: The Story Begins Again  
The Saga Continues  
Buffy: (VO) Everything was ruined. People we had loved were gone, everyone  
had made so many sacrifices, and some things seemed like they could never  
be repaired. We were all hurting, I was hurting and I needed to go, I  
needed to find myself. Who I really was. Not who Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
was, who Buffy Anne Summers was, the 21 year old girl who had had everyone  
she ever loved either abandon her or be killed.  
So I went away, toured the world for a while, but never returned to  
Sunnydale, or what used to be it. I removed myself from the chaos; I didn't  
want to be the slayer anymore, now that I wasn't the only one. I wanted a  
normal life, so I left what I had lived for over 10 years; I left my  
friends...again. I knew they would never forgive me this time; there was  
too much animosity between us now. Too many confrontations to expunge from  
memory, too much heartache. So I began to deal without them...again.  
Slowly, but surely I removed them from my life entirely.  
I was finally on my way to reaching normalcy, but of course, that  
would be too easy, just leaving everything and poof, its all better. Nope,  
they found me, welcomed me back with open arms again. Like nothing had ever  
happened. I was sick of people forgiving me, but this wasn't the time to  
bitch and moan about my problems. Something was coming, and we didn't know  
what. Was the First back? Maybe. Was it something else? Most likely. But  
all I knew was that this was somehow better than my new "simple" life. I  
missed my friends, no matter how hard I tried to convince myself that I  
didn't need them anymore, I did. Even before they found me, I wouldn't let  
myself forget them. I wouldn't let myself stop dreaming about them,  
mistaking people on the streets for them, hoping every time the phone would  
ring that it would be Willow or Xander wanting to know if I wanted to hang.  
I couldn't forget them. (more confident) And now I won't... because they're  
back... because we're back. And evil better watch out, because this time,  
were pissed.  
(credits)  
Scene: Buffy's dream (Buffy, Spike)  
("Pardon Me" is playing in the background. The dream has a similar  
concept to Spike's "I save you every night in my dreams" speech to Buffy.  
She saves him form his death in Sunnydale High, but ends up having to  
relive losing him again. Wakes up crying)  
Scene: Buffy's room (Buffy, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Andrew)  
Buffy:( crying, unaware she is awake) Spike!!!  
Giles: Um, no, sorry to disappoint you.  
Buffy: (shocked) Giles!...Giles?...W-what are you doing in my room, (sees  
Willow and Xander) a-and why are you people here too?  
Xander: We thought your alarm clock might be broken, so we stopped by to  
make sure you got up on time.  
Buffy: Its 7am, when did I ever get up this early??  
Xander: Um, the early slayer catches the vampires that want to incinerate?  
Andrew: Yea, they made me get up early too. Do you know how long it takes  
to get from Los Angeles to here by this time? (beat) By the way, where  
in God's name are we?  
Buffy: Flockheardt, New Mexico  
Andrew: Never heard of it.  
Buffy: (quieter) That was the point. (beat) So? What's new? ...And any  
answer with the word demon, vampire, slayer, hell, trouble, or problem is  
unacceptable.  
Xander: We think Andrew went through puberty. He's not the total pocket-  
protector nerd he once was. (we see Andrew in the corner picking his nose)  
Andrew: (guiltily) What?  
Buffy: Ew.  
Xander: Maybe my assumption was wrong.  
(Buffy sits up in bed)  
Buffy: Ok, now that I've had my "gross" for the day, can we move away from  
the subject of Andrew?  
Andrew: Wow, you look good. Did you always sleep in that?  
Xander: (in trance) Victoria's Secret Spring catalogue, page nine... (snaps  
out of it)...Uh, they sent me a catalogue by accident...  
(All roll eyes)  
Buffy: So Giles, what have you been up to?  
Giles: Well, I've been training some Slayers as well as Andrew--  
Buffy: What did I say about conversations involving Andrew?!  
Andrew: Hey, not only am I the master of Tai-Chi, but I can Jiu-Jitsus you  
into the Han Dynasty...Well, that caveat would have been more  
affective and accurate if I didn't use it on the Slayer, but you know  
what I mean.  
Buffy: (sarcastic) Interesting.  
Giles: But besides that, I've been working to replenish the Council's  
written records. Well, at least the stuff I'm familiar with. And I've  
been researching--  
Buffy: Ehh, I know for a fact that that sentence is going to end with one  
of those naughty words, so nope! Don't wanna hear it!  
Giles: Fine, but eventually you'll have to learn the truth.  
Buffy: Yes, but not now. (turns to Xander) Xander, how have you been?  
Xander: Well, as you can see, I have two eyes now. Willow has magically  
restored me from my cycloptic peril and returned me to the stud-muffin  
I once was. But, besides that....well that's about it. How 'bout you,  
Buff?  
Buffy: I'm back in college, studying to be a gym teacher. (pause) I-I know  
it's not a great profession, b- but...I'm a leader with supernatural  
strength that has the ability to make large groups of uncooperative  
people shut up and listen. Plus I've worked with kids before, I figured I  
was pretty pre-qualified.  
Andrew: Sounds like you have a pretty normal life now.  
Buffy: Yeah. (looks down)  
Willow: Buffy, if your feeling like you abandoned us, as well as your  
responsibilities and (catches herself before she says something she'll  
regret) -- Don't. We understand why you left, we all left. Went away,  
did our own thing, but in the end, this is where we belong. Together. And  
as extremely pathetic as it is, our calling is saving the world. And  
we're all in this together, were all here to cheer each other up, and-  
and provide much needed emotional support.  
Giles: Well said, Willow.  
Buffy: I'm sorry. I-I just...needed to live normally for a little while at  
least. And the only way I could accomplish that was to completely cut  
myself off.  
Xander: It's ok, Buff. We understand. You know, after 7 years of being  
around you, we actually start to understand you, as crazy as that may  
sound. And we knew you needed to be alone so-  
Giles: We gave you your space, figured we'd let you come back to us on your  
own terms.  
Buffy: But, that's not exactly how it ended.  
Giles: Well, there was a slight change of plans--  
Buffy: Uh-uh-uh, no bad words, I'm not done lolling in the normalcy of  
catching up with my friends.  
Giles: (exasperated) Buffy, there isn't much time.  
Buffy: (ignoring Giles) So, Willow, how are you and Kennedy doing?  
(Willow looks down, kinda' teary)  
Buffy: Willow? (beat) (turns to Giles) All right, Giles, fill me in.  
Scene: Buffy's kitchen(Buffy, Giles, Xander, Willow, Andrew, Spike)  
Buffy: What's going on? What happened?  
Andrew: We don't know, exactly.  
Giles: (holds up newspaper. Front page reads "Kennedy Springer Found  
Brutally Murdered, 31st of the Missing Girls Found") Slayers and  
Potentials all over the world have been getting killed. No one is  
quite sure who is doing this, but we are sure that every slayer in the  
world is in grave danger.  
Buffy: (cringes) Oh my god, Willow, I'm so sorry....I can't believe I  
didn't read about this stuff(to herself) I guess I really didn't want  
to know the truth.  
Willow: I-It's OK, but that's not the half of it,  
Andrew: Whoever is doing this wants all of the Slayers dead, end the legacy  
for good... and they're coming pretty darn close.  
Buffy: Is the Council helping?  
Giles: Minimally. They haven't fully recovered from the bombings last year.  
Taking on something as big as this is would be...just too much.  
Buffy: Hmm...but there's got to be more Potentials around, there's too many  
to kill them all that quickly.  
Giles: Hundreds upon hundreds have been reported missing, (quieter) even  
young children. It's horrible. But it's real, not a mere coincidence.  
Someone is killing these people because they know what will happen when  
the Slayer line ends.  
Buffy: But how many are left, there's got to be enough.  
Giles: 3  
Buffy: Wow, not cool.  
Giles: It's only you, Faith, and another girl left.  
Buffy: Oh yea, why isn't Faith here?  
Xander: She's in Australia with Robin. We were given strict orders that if  
we go bother them there we would be brutally killed, and I don't think  
they were kidding. Both pretty sick of the slayer shenanigans.  
Buffy: (to herself) Join the club. So who's this new girl? Anyone I would  
randomly know?  
(all exchange look)  
Giles: We should probably wait for--  
(Spike bursts in with blanket over his head and steaming)  
Spike: Dear God Giles, have you completely lost your marbles? Traveling  
hours in broad bloody daylight to this random house in the middle of  
nowhere to do god knows what, and--  
(Spike meets Buffy's eyes)  
Spike: Buffy!?!  
Buffy: (loss for words, obviously happy to see him though) Hi. (looks kinda  
perplexed, something's amiss [Spike's death] but Buffy can't put her  
finger on in)  
Spike: (calmly, as if nothing had happened) How've you been luv, it's been  
a while. Nice pj's by the way.(smirks) Now why are we all gather here  
today?  
Xander: You can tell them Giles.  
Giles: (sarcastic) Thank you for the honor, Xander, it means a lot to me.  
(beat) Well, I don't know how to put this, so I guess the blunt truth is  
my best bet. (Giles takes a deep breath) Buffy, this new slayer is your  
daughter.  
Spike: (visibly hurt) Geez, Slayer! I'm gone for one year and in the mean  
time you go and get yourself knocked up! Well this is bloody great!  
Willow: Uh, Spikey, your the father.  
Spike: You know, I was looking forward to seeing you again, hoping we could  
start over, but no. Buffy has to bollix everything up, by--what!?!?  
Buffy: What!?!?!?!  
Spike: That's impossible. Vampire, remember?  
Buffy: Th-There's got to be a mistake. Plus, I think I would have known if  
I was pregnant and nope, all my clothes still fit and I haven't gained  
any massive amounts of weight.  
Giles: No mistake, Buffy, you and Spike have a child. And she's 16.  
Andrew: A real hotty too.  
(Xander shoots Andrew look)  
Spike: 16? This doesn't make any bloody sense.  
Xander: Uh, I have to admit, Captain Peroxide does have a point. You still  
never told us how any of this happened.  
Giles: Well, all right. You see, Spike may be dead, but he still has DNA in  
his body, and of course so does Buffy. So uh, approximately 3 years ago  
someone must , uh, have taken DNA from Spike and Buffy, by means of a  
bloody knife or a strand of hair or something of that sort. And with the  
aid of magic, they were able to, uh, render the DNA to create a child  
identical to a possible offspring of Spike and Buffy.(beat) Well with  
the exception that this child might contain certain magical powers.  
Buffy: Ok... but how is this girl 16 now? Shouldn't she be 3?  
Giles: Well, technically yes, but since they used magic they were able to  
speed up the aging process, like they did with Dawn.  
Buffy: Gotcha.  
Willow: Oh yea, where is Dawny?  
Buffy: She stayed in Rome, she's going to college there.  
Xander: That's good, everyone deserves a normal life once and a while.  
Buffy: (quieter) Exactly what I said.  
Spike: And how did you get the little bit to let go and live on her own?  
Buffy: I talked it over with her. We both agreed that it would do some good  
for Dawn to live on her own for a while. Like now she won't have to worry  
about vampires and all that stuff and I think she was getting sick of me  
anyway. Plus I really wanted to live alone for a while as well, like a  
normal college kid. Like sans having to take care of little sis. Dawn  
agreed. She thinks I grew up too fast after mom died.  
Willow: You did.  
Spike: But, why would someone want to do this?  
Buffy: Huh?  
Spike: The creation of Junior Buffy, why would someone want to do that?  
Buffy: Oh.  
Giles: We think someone wanted to create an unbeatable force against evil.  
Since Buffy is a slayer, Spike is a vampire, and our creator is a witch,  
those combined make a very valuable asset.  
Buffy: But why us? I mean, why not combine Faith and Angel to make a super-  
freaky thing?  
Xander: Come on Buffy, even I know that answer. Because you and Spike are  
the best of your kind. Your the best Slayer there is and Spike's the  
best vampire I know, we've seen you two working together and your like  
the whole Justice League all smushed into two people.  
(Buffy and Spike blush, Spike smiles at Xander. A friendly smile.)  
Buffy: So does this girl know what exactly she is?  
Giles: Probably not, but were going to find out. There isn't much time  
before, well, you know.  
Buffy: Oh God.  
Andrew: That's why we came to get you, were going to go see her today.  
Doesn't live that far from here anyway. Some orphanage in Wayne.  
Buffy: All right, let me just put some clothes on.  
Xander and Spike:(whispered, but loud enough) Damn!  
Scene: Orphanage(gang and Olivia)  
(group enters)  
Andrew: This place smells.  
Xander: Dude, that's you.  
Giles: Well, it doesn't look all that sanitary either.  
Buffy: Was there a reason why we all had to come?  
Andrew: It's a Tuesday night, all shows on tonight suck.  
(they approach a bunch of little children playing with blocks and such)  
(a little girl with frizzie blond hair and big black glasses looks up at  
them)  
Girl: You're with the bad men. They've been watching us. The grown ups can  
see them, but we can. They protect her, but not for long. She can't see  
them either, she can only see what they tell her to.  
(eerie silence cut off by a fat worker)  
Lady: You must be Mister Giles?  
Giles: Oh, um, why, yes. (offers his hand) Yes, I'm Rupert Giles.  
Lady: Well, she is expecting you. Her room is just up those stairs and it's  
the first room on the right.  
Giles: Alright, thank you.  
Lady: And if all goes well, you can take her home tonight. We have your  
paper work all filled out and everything is set. (to herself) But why  
you're all so keen on having this child whom you've never met is beyond  
me.  
(they approach the stairs)  
Xander: What was up with that girl?  
Willow: She sure gave me the willie-nillies.  
Buffy: "We're with the bad men"?  
Giles: I don't know, but, this orphanage does take in a number of mentally-  
ill children.  
Xander: Maybe she's possessed!  
(they all give him a look)  
Xander: Or not.  
(knock on the door)  
Giles: Hello? May I, um, come in?  
Olivia: Sure, I guess your the bloke that wants to adopt me then? (sees the  
rest of the gang) You all want to adopt me? Quite a, um, large  
family.  
Buffy: Were not a family, just a...closely knit group of friends.  
Xander: Yeah  
Olivia: Right.  
Xander: So, um, you have a name.  
Olivia: Olivia. You?  
Xander: Xander, Xan the man, or "Hey you with the nice ass!"  
Olivia: (looks scared) Ooooookay then.  
Giles: (cringes) Ugh, Olivia.  
Olivia: Excuse me? Got a problem with my name? Doubt yours is any better.  
Giles: I'm Rupert Giles, and it's just--  
Olivia: (amused) Ok, some old guy named Rupert is calling my name  
weird...right.  
Giles: No, I just-- I've had a bad experience with a woman named Olivia,  
and I AM NOT OLD!  
Olivia: (beat) Ew, so DON'T wanna here about grandpa's love life.  
(all supress a laugh, well besides Giles)  
Spike: (highly amused)Pip-squeak called him grandpa! (to Giles) You are  
getting a little old, mate. Should the gang focus on picking out your  
nursing home in-between fighting big-bads?  
Giles: Spike, I'm about 80 years younger than you are and (to Buffy) I will  
not tolerate being called "grandpa" by this child. I refuse to be her  
Watcher if she doesn't change her tone.  
Buffy: Giles, calm down. You already had your mid-life crisis remember?  
Spike: (under his breath) At least I don't look 120.  
Olivia: Uh, sorry. If it makes you feel better, you can all call me Liv...  
unless someone has a problem with that too.  
Andrew: Liv is good, like Liv Tyler. She was amazing in The Lord of the  
Rings  
Xander: *cough* loser  
Andrew: Hey! I heard that!  
Giles: Children enough. We have business here.  
Olivia: Ooo goody! I'm business.  
Buffy: We need you.  
Olivia: I thought you just wanted a kid?  
Giles: No, you have a gift-  
Olivia: A gift! God, don't remember the last time I got one of those,  
(enthusiastic) is it shoes!  
Xander: No, not a present, a gift, like a talent.  
Olivia: I can... wiggle my ears!  
Spike: Ugh, no, talent as in special powers.  
Olivia: Ok, what are *you* smoking?  
Spike: I prefer Camels, but Kent will do me fine.  
Xander: Don't thing she meant it that way.  
Spike: Oh,  
Willow: Ok, see, I'm a witch. I can do magic and stuff. That's my gift. And  
Buffy's gift is the power to fight off evil stuff, like um...demons  
and vampires. Now being her daughter, you have those special powers too-  
-  
Liv: (seriously) Um, what are you all playing at? Is this your idea of some  
sick joke? I am not your daughter I was abandoned here three years ago and  
I don't have parents.  
Buffy: Liv, we're your parents.  
Liv: No your not! No your not. (takes a breath; reminiscent) They asked me  
what happened to me. I-I couldn't remember. (looks up) They told me I had  
amnesia, that my parents probably abused me that I had probably just erased  
those images from my memory. They were afraid that one day I would remember  
and become unstable. I heard them talking one night. They said if I started  
to remember my traumas I would become violently sick and they didn't have  
the facilities to take care of me. They said my parents must have been sick  
people to torture me like that. (crying now) I swore to myself then that if  
I ever found my parents I would kill them, I'm strong enough to anyway. But  
last week Karen got a call from England saying that people wanted to adopt  
me. A real family was going to take me. I was so happy, I was finally going  
to leave this hell-hole. (yelling) And don't tell me that you're my parents  
because your not, I hate my parents! (starts crying uncontrollably, Willow  
goes and comforts her)  
Willow: Oh god, we've got to tell her.  
Spike: She won't believe us.  
Giles: We have to try. Liv? The reason you can't remember your childhood is  
because you didn't have one.  
Liv: What?  
Giles: Liv, you were created, magically, three years ago. We've never seen  
your before, we never abused you. Your parents never hurt you, they have  
never even met you.  
Liv: I-I don't believe this.  
Buffy: Liv, you have to. You have to trust us on this. We wouldn't lie.  
Liv: How do I know that?  
Buffy: Look me in the eyes, I'm not lying. Liv, this is the truth, I  
promise.  
Spike: And you said it yourself, you're strong, powerfully strong.  
Liv: So?  
Xander: So, you think that's from the all the non-weight lifting and  
training you do?  
Buffy: Liv, you're a slayer. You have to believe me.  
(Liv looks scared, lost, and basically overwhelmed, but somewhat accepting)  
Liv: Slayer?  
Andrew: In every generation the is a chosen one. She alone will stand  
against the vampyrs, the demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the  
slayer.  
Liv: B-but, those things aren't even real.  
Buffy: Oh, believe me, they're very real.  
Liv: I-I don't believe you all! I-I want you to get out, I don't want to  
live with some crack-head family that still thinks wizards and pretty  
faries exist! Yes, my life sucks living here, but y-you just don't come in  
here and start making with the freaky.  
Buffy: Liv, come on, we're serious. You're a slayer. Those things are real.  
Liv: No they're not.  
Spike: You wanna bet? (vamps out)  
Liv: (screams)  
Lady: (entering, running) Oh my god! What is it? Olivia?  
Liv: (petrified, open mouthed) I...saw...a spider. Big, hairy black one.  
Lady: Are you alright?  
Liv: (still in awe) Never been better.  
Lady: Alright then. (exits)  
Liv: (closes her mouth) What the hell was that.  
Spike: Vampire.  
Buffy: Do you believe me now?  
Liv: (stares at Spike) Yes ma'am.  
(commercial)  
Liv: Ok, so recap. Vampires, demons, witches, ghosts, zombies, werewolves,  
and spirits all exist? And I'm not really human.  
Willow: Oh no! You're human, about 2/3 human I think.  
Liv: 2/3s?  
Willow: Well back to you being magically created. See, Spike is your dad  
and Buffy is your mom, biologically speaking. That means you're 1/3 of what  
Buffy is, and that's Slayer/human, and you're 1/3 of what Spike is,  
vampire.  
Liv: So I can do that weird (makes a vamp face) thing?  
Buffy: Mmm, probably not. But you are probably really really strong.  
Liv: And what about the other 1/3 of me?  
Willow: Oh, yeah. I'm guessing that that part is witch.  
Liv: Witch? Like Buffy and Spike had a three-some?  
(shocked faces, suppressed laughs)  
Willow: Um, not exactly...I hope. (gives Buffy and Spike a look. Buffy looks  
mortified, Spike amused) You see, whoever created you was a witch, or  
warlock, and chances are they added some of their essence into you, making  
you 1/3 witch and thus making you only 2/3 person.  
Liv: So Spike's not a person?  
Spike: Technically dead.  
Liv: Okay. But, if Buffy and Spike wanted a kid, why couldn't they just do  
it the old fashion way, without resorting to freaky-deaky magic?  
(Buffy and Spike exchange a look)  
Buffy: The...uh...creation of you, was uh...random. There is no special  
reason why I'm your mom and Spike's your dad. Just--  
Giles: Buffy was, well still is, an extremely powerful slayer and Spike is  
an extremely powerful vampire. Together that combination would make an  
extremely powerful fighter.  
Liv: (nods, mocking Giles) Extremely.  
Xander: Yea, that and Spike's impotent.  
Spike: Hey!  
(Liv laughs, stares at the groups facial reactions)  
Giles: (suppressing a laugh) Um, what I think Xander meant was that Spike  
and Buffy cannot possibally have a child because vampires are  
dead...therefore no bodily functions are carried out, like breathing,  
circulation, or reproduction.  
Xander: Right, impotent.  
(Spike still looks put off, Liv still amused)  
Liv: Right. So I'm like Xena warrior princess or something.  
Andrew: Minus the cool costume.  
Xander: Oh shut up.  
Buffy: Yea, when your done being trained, you could pretty much kick the  
entire football teams asses(covers) But that's not advised.  
Liv: But, why do you all need me? You don't...you know, run a freak show or  
something do you?  
Giles: No, we...fight evil... as cheesy as it sounds.  
Buffy: Saving the world before bedtime.  
Liv: And why can't Buffy do this alone?  
Willow: Strength in numbers. Besides, without you, the Slayer line would be  
practically dried up  
Liv: But why me?  
Giles: Because you've been created from Buffy.  
Liv: But is she the slayer?  
Buffy: Don't know, just turns out that way. "In every generation there is a  
Slayer. Yadda-yadda-yadda." And I got to be the lucky one.  
Liv: Is that what I am? A Slayer?  
Xander: Bingo.  
Liv: Are you all Slayers?  
Xander: Not exactly.  
Giles: I am a Watcher, Buffy is the only Slayer here-  
Liv: There's more?  
Willow: (sadly) Only one other.  
Spike: And I'm a vampire, he's(Andrew) a dork, and he's (Xander) a bigger  
dork.  
Giles: Thank you Spike for that very erudite explanation.  
Spike: (smiles proudly) Any time, gramps.  
Liv: But...if Spike is a vampire, why don't you kill him?  
Spike: I have a soul, fight on the good side now.  
Liv: Soul?  
Giles: When person becomes a vampire, they lose their soul. Spike sought  
out a demon in order to regain his soul a few years ago.  
Liv: Why would he want to do that?  
(all is quiet, unsure if they should say)  
Willow: Um, well tell ya later.  
Liv: So the short and short of it is, Spike = good?  
Buffy: Basically.  
Xander: Unless he's being controlled by the first, or just feels like  
attacking Buffy.  
Buffy: Xander!  
(Spike looks hurt, but fairly angry. Liv looks lost)  
Willow: Um, right! Liv-  
Liv: (to Spike) How did you become a vamp?  
Spike: I was sired around 1800.  
Liv: Sired?  
Giles: Made a vamp.  
Liv: How can you be made a vamp?  
Spike: Your, uh, bitten, but your sire chooses to give you some of their  
blood in order to turn you.  
Liv: Sounds fun. Now, even with a soul, can you still kill people?  
Spike: Yea, but it would be like you killing someone. My conscience would  
kill me.  
Liv: It doesn't bother you with your past murders?  
Spike: Oh it does.  
(silence)  
Liv: So! Um, Giles, you mentioned something like, uh, watches or catchers  
or something.  
Giles: Oh yes, Watcher. The person who teaches the new Slayer how to fight,  
what they're fighting, and provides..um,emotional support in some cases.  
Liv: And I'm guessing your a Watcher?  
Buffy: He was my Watcher, but he retired.  
Giles: But I am to be your Watcher.  
Liv: And, um, who's my creator?  
Willow: No idea, but you are the only know person to be a witch, vampire,  
slayer girl.  
Liv: Cool. Now, when do I get to fight?  
Giles: This wont be easy, once you accept your duties as slayer, there is  
no turning back. You will fight till the day you die. Do you wish to  
accept this?  
Liv: Do I have a choice?  
(they all kinda shake their heads)  
Liv: Hey, beats being stuck here.  
Giles: Well, all right, I should go fill out the papers. Buffy, Liv,  
you'll need to sign papers also. The rest of you, help gather some of  
Liv's stuff and take it to the car. We should only be a minute.  
(Giles, Buffy, Liv exit)  
Liv: (approaches Willow as she leaves) Can you make things float?  
(cut)  
Scene, Buffy's house (gang)  
Liv: Hm, nice place.  
Buffy: Yea, don't get too comfy, were moving.  
Liv: Already?  
Buffy: Yea, off to Cleveland.  
Liv: Uh, why?  
Buffy: Hellmouth, being a slayer here would just be too easy.  
Liv: (sarcastic) Don't want that now do we?  
Giles: Well, I should probably head in, it's been a long day.  
Willow: Yea, I'm pooped.  
Buffy: You guys need a place to sleep?  
Andrew: Nah, we've got a room in a hotel down the road. Kinda like a big  
slumber party!  
Xander: (to Buffy) God save me.  
(Buffy smiles and shrugs)  
Willow: See you tomorrow Buffy.  
(they leave, Spike is still in the living room with Buffy and Liv)  
Liv: Hey, I'll go find an empty room and crash. Night.  
(exits)  
Spike: Uh, that offer, for a place to stay. Still open?  
Buffy:(smiles) Yea.  
Spike: (moves towards couch, gives it a look) Wont complain, this'll be  
fine.  
Buffy: We do have beds upstairs, you know.  
(Spike follows Buffy upstairs)  
Spike: Uh, guest room?  
Buffy: Not exactly, that's the room Liv's in. This would be mine.  
Spike: You know, if your going to make me sleep on the floor, I'll go back  
to the couch. Didn't mean to sound ungrateful before.  
Buffy: No, you don't have to sleep on the floor...well unless you want to.  
Spike: (softly) I don't.  
(Buffy lays down, Spike lays down next to her, unaware if he should hold  
her or not, she moves in closer to put her head on his shoulder)  
Spike: (softly) God, I missed you. I wanted to see you so badly, but I  
figured giving you your space would be better. I tried to call you once  
or twice, kinda hung up before you got to answer, I figured that hanging up  
on my own would be better than giving you the chance to do it.  
Buffy: (softly) I wouldn't have hung up on you.  
Spike: (smiles, beat) So, how have you been?  
Buffy: Ok....no, like crap. (beat) I thought I could remove myself from the  
slayer life, but I just cant. I cant stop thinking about everyone,  
missing you all.  
Spike: (sarcastic) Wow, Buffy missed me.  
Buffy: Yea, I actually missed your uninvited hanging around.  
Spike: (sarcastic) Well, when you put it that way you make it sound like  
you don't even love me.  
Buffy: (quietly)I don't remember? Basement? Apocalypse? You bursting into,  
um, whatever that was. You telling me that I don't love you?  
Spike: You were just saying that because I was about to disintegrate.  
(Buffy looks away)  
Spike: (shocked, but softly) Bloody hell. You weren't just saying that  
because I was about to disintegrate.  
(he kisses her hair, cut to morning)  
Liv: Hey Spike, stayed over? In--God I DON'T wanna know. (walks away  
freaked out)  
Spike: (laughs) Cute kid...(solemnly) mum's eyes.  
(scene Buffy's kitchen: Giles, Willow, Buffy, Andrew, Xander, Spike,  
Liv)  
Buffy: So when are we leaving?  
Giles: (shows tickets) Tonight.  
Buffy: But my stuff!!--  
Giles: Will be sent to Cleveland tomorrow. I've arranged for my cousin who  
works in the moving industry to pack up your stuff and send it to there.  
Buffy: Where in Cleveland? Just some random street corner?!  
Giles: Not exactly. My nephew actually lives in Cleveland, moved there  
recently after it was declared a Hellmouth, the Council thought it would  
be best to put someone there in case it became active again--and him being  
a warlock--.  
Willow: He's a warlock?  
Xander: You have a nephew?  
Giles: Yes, Willow, he's a warlock. Still lacks sufficient skills, though,  
but a warlock all the same.  
Andrew: So are we all going to stay at his house?  
Giles: No we are all not. You all are to find a suitable living quarters  
that are not in the same building as I am.  
Andrew: You don't have to be so mean about it.  
(Giles rolls eyes)  
Buffy: Well I guess I should go pack.......  
Spike: And I'll, uh...help. (exit)  
Liv: I'm not going to have to live with them am I?  
(scene, Buffy's kitchen) (Willow, Xander)  
Xander:(entering kitchen) Hey, Will.  
Willow: Hey Xander.  
Xander: So, how's life?  
Willow: (thinks about it) Strangely not that bad.  
Xander: Wow, not the answer I was anticipating, but that's good.  
Willow: You mean Kennedey?  
Xander: Huh?  
Willow: When you say "how's life", your talking about life without Kennedey  
right?  
Xander: No! No, of course not. I-I wouldn't bring up a subject like that.  
Although I may come off as Mr. Machismo, that doesn't mean I'm  
heartless.  
Willow: (smiles) I know your not heartless. But(beat) If your curious, I'm  
coping with Kennedey's death. Losing her wasn't like--  
Xander: Losing Tara?  
Willow: Yeah. (beat) I mean, Kennedey's death was horrible and I'd do  
anything to change that, but(beat, softly) I wasn't in love with her  
like I was with Tara. (beat)  
Xander: (softly) Will, you know I'm here for you.  
Willow: I know.  
Xander: (beat, nostalgic) Sometimes I think about how life would have been  
married to Anya. Maybe she wouldn't be dead right now. Maybe she'd be  
here cracking jokes, or commenting on how extremely unlucky slayers  
are. (beat) Even is she wouldn't be here right now, maybe we would have had  
at least a few happy months together....But this is how it's supposed to  
be, we can't change that. All we can do is deal, make the best of  
things, cause when life gives you lemons--  
Willow: Chuck them at Xander.(throws a towel at Xander. They play fight as  
Buffy looks on all teary-eyed-ish.)  
(scene on the plane)  
Spike: I hate planes, I hate planes, I hate planes.  
Giles: How can you hate something you've barely experienced?  
Spike: It's practically part of our instinct. Kill, kill, and be petrified  
of planes.  
Xander: Well if you don't control your instincts soon, I'm gunna gag you.  
Spike: I'd like to see you try, Carpenter Boy.  
Xander: Bring it Blondie Bear.  
Spike: (to Buffy) Can I kick his ass?  
Buffy: Both of you shut up. (to Willow) God when is it not a pissing  
contest between these two?  
Willow: Guys will be guys.  
Buffy: Yea. See Xander has an excuse being only 22 and all, but you'd think  
that after 120 years Spike would have matured just a little but, noooo.  
(Willow laughs)  
Spike: I heard that.  
(They laugh)  
Willow: So...(quieter)what's going on with you two?  
Buffy: (beat) I-it's complicated...I...have this new, respect for him.  
I...see him more as a person now, more like a friend. Kinda'-  
Willow: Kinda' like Angel.  
Buffy: Y-yeah, it's weird, but kinda' like Angel.  
Willow: Maybe you should move on, you still haven't really gotten over him.  
Buffy: I know. But I don't want to.  
Willow: But you need to.(beat) Do you love him?  
Buffy: Huh?  
Willow: Sorry, not my business.  
Buffy: I-it's ok. I just(beat) God! This were so uncomplicated before, with  
just me and a quiet house in the middle of Dullsville. Now, everything  
is all "ahhh" and my head is all "weeeeeee" again. When is life simple?  
Willow: When we die.  
Buffy: (beat) Nah, cuz you never really die. You always get  
resurrected(realizes) Wait, Spike died at the High School...how is he  
back?  
Willow: Hm, good question. I never really thought of that. Giles was just  
like, "We need to tell Buffy and Spike about their daughter, and we should  
probably tell them both at once." It never occurred to me that he was  
dead. Giles just seemed to talk about him as if nothing had ever happened.  
Buffy: (looks over at a sleeping Spike) I'll ask him later, when he does  
looks so damn cute.  
Willow: Aw. (beat) Hey, Buff? What actually happened down in the basement,  
with you and Spike?  
Buffy: He saved the world.  
Willow: And...  
Buffy: No and, just that.  
Willow: Not what Faith told me, she said you looked very emotional with  
Spike.  
Buffy: Emotional? Since when does Faith know what emotional looks like? She  
has the emotional capacity of a rock. She wouldn't know emotion if it bit  
her in the ass.  
Willow: (amused) Uh huh, and someone seems a little too defensive about  
something that didn't even happen.  
Buffy: I never said it didn't happen.  
Willow: A-hah! So something did happen!  
Buffy: Hey, no fair!!!!  
Willow: Buffy, just tell me. I'm your best friend remember? Your supposed  
to be able to confide in me, and all that stuff.  
Buffy: I know, I'm sorry Will. Things have just been so, crazy. There  
hasn't been much time for normal bonding.  
Willow: We can start now, with the semi-quietness and all. I just wanna be  
there for you, I want you to feel like you can trust me with anything.  
Buffy: I do trust you and you are here for me. It's just-  
Willow: Look, I'm sorry I pried. Tell me when your ready. Now, you wont  
believe what my job is! I'm a computer teacher! I finished college last  
year and I'm subbing and everything!  
Buffy: (looking out the window) I finally told him I love him, and he  
didn't believe me. I guess I can't blame him. He's about to die and I  
guess that makes him think I would only say things to comfort him in his  
last moments. (beat)But the truth is, I think I meant it.  
Willow: (quietly) Oh my god.  
Buffy: He was the reason I went after Caleb and retrieved the scythe. He  
was the reason I didn't give up. He makes me feel like I'm something. In  
his eyes, I'm perfect. Angel never made me feel like that. What I felt for  
Angel, I didn't feel for Spike. It was so different, I was so young. Spike  
was so devoted to me, like I was to Angel. Angel always seemed  
so....ugh i don't know. (beat) But I do know there's something there  
between me and Spike, but what exactly I don't know.  
Willow: If you really love him, we'll make this work. When we get to  
Cleveland, treat it like a whole new beginning. Anything can happen, and  
all the bad stuff that happened before doesn't matter. We'll make it  
work, Buffy, we'll make it work.  
Buffy: (lies her head on Willow's shoulder) Thanks Will.  
(Willow hugs her)  
(Camera zooms over by Spike, eyes still closed, he smiles)  
(plane landing on runway)  
Xander: Uh, home sweet home?  
Buffy: Looks like it.  
Giles: Ah, there's Hannover!  
Liv: Hannover?  
Giles: Hannover! How have you been?  
Hannover: Pretty good. 'Hellmouth has been getting more active ever since  
you closed the one in Sunnydale, but it's still relatively calm.  
(notices Buffy) Ah, you must be the one who closed it, Buffy I presume?  
Buffy: Um, actually, Spike here's the one who closed it.  
Spike: Nothing really.  
Hannover: Quite the contrary! You saved the world! (beat) Well for the time  
being anyways. (to Willow) And you must be the witch, hopefully you  
can help me with my powers, they seem to be lacking in every aspect.  
Willow: I..uh...(sighs) sure.  
Giles: Hannover, this is Xander(gestures), Andrew, and Olivia.  
Hannover: (politely) Hi. Olivia must be the Slayer, I can feel the strength  
radiating off of her. (bends down to talk to her) And such a little girl  
to carry such a burden.  
Liv: (smiles likes she's pissed) Strength must be pretty strong for your  
weak powers to pick them up.  
Buffy: Liv!  
Giles: Uh, yes. Why don't we go now? I'd love to go tour the town.  
Xander: I'd like to go find a good supplement to the Bronze. Haven't had a  
good drink in a long time.  
Hannover: Ray's' is pretty good. They actually get some good bands to  
perform there every once and a while, and the liquor is good and strong  
too.  
Spike: Could use a good drink.  
(Buffy shoots him a look)  
Spike: An *alchoholic* drink. Bloody hell woman, you honestly think I could  
live with voluntarily killing someone?  
(Buffy looks hurt)  
Willow: Right! Let's all go get drunk enough to forget this not-so-great  
conversation happened!  
Liv: I can go drink!!!!  
Spike/Buffy/Giles: No!  
( we see the gang walking around Clevey)  
Hannover: Heres the High School(points to a large building)  
Buffy: It doesn't happen to be directly over the Hellmouth does it?  
Hannover: No. The Hellmouth is supposedly under the mall.  
Buffy: I'm actually starting to like it here.  
Liv: Me too.  
Hannover: Look, before...I wasn't trying to act like an ass, it just  
sometimes happens.  
Xander: All's forgiven. We're a very good bunch of people to piss off, we  
usually forgive and forget within a few days. Plus your part Brit,  
right? They always seem to have a stick(notices Spike and Giles' glares)--  
So! Hannover? Got any nicknames that aren't, well... Hannover? How 'bout  
Giles Junior?  
Hannover: Actually, my last name isn't even Giles. It's Lewis. Giles is my  
uncle on my mum's side.  
Xander: Lewis. Has a ring to it, don't you think?  
Willow: I like. No, offense, but Hannover sounded kinda stuck up.  
Hannover/Lewis: None taken, my mum was a little tightly wound anyway.  
Liv: Hehe, mum. I have a mum! And a dad, and some messed up relatives. This  
is cool.  
Lewis: Liv, what grade did you say you were in?  
Liv: (looks confused) I'm, uh..?  
Giles: She'll be a Junior.  
Liv: Yea....  
Hannover: Oh, then you'll be in my sons grade.  
Giles: Oh, right I forgot to mention Shawn to the group.  
Lewis: You'll like him. He's kinda quiet, but not if you get to know him.  
Liv: Cool.  
(the group goes on walking, Spike and Buffy kinda drift towards each  
other.)  
Spike: Hey.  
Buffy: (smiles) Hey.  
Spike: What do you think about Sir Lewis(nods towards Lewis)?  
Buffy: He's all right, I guess. Jury's still out.  
Spike: I agree. Although I can't be picky about those who are civil to me.  
I think here I'm going to set a goal for myself: get friends.  
Buffy: (laughs)  
Spike: What?  
Buffy: Nothing, just imagining you with a bunch of friends playing pool and  
drinking beers. Ooo, and the conversations you'll have. "So Spike what  
do you do for a living?" (mock Spike accent) "I used to kill people for  
the fun of it, but after 120 years that got boring, so I got me a soul and  
now I'm beating up evil for a living."  
Spike: Mock all you want, luv.  
Buffy: Oh come on! I's not fun if your not going to protest.  
Spike: Sorry to rain on your parade.  
(they walk in silence for a few moments)  
Buffy: Spike, how are you here?  
Spike: (taken aback) What?  
Buffy: I mean...well in Sunnydale, you...kinda died.  
Spike: Oh that.  
Buffy: It's just, I never really though about it until tonight.  
Spike: Well I was hoping you would forget, so I wouldn't have to tell.  
Buffy: Why? What happened?  
Spike: (rolls eyes) Well, the amulet was connected to Angel, so I was bound  
to good 'ol W & H as a ghost for a while. I nearly slipped into hell a  
few times, but luckily a big mysterious box came and delivered me a  
corporeal body so some high authority could go and kill Angel. Of course  
Angel elluded death yet again and lives happily as King Forhead of LA,  
while I am called back to fight evil side by side with you.And that's  
basically it.  
Buffy: Wow. I think it'll be a few days before all that sinks in and I  
understand what you just said, but ok.  
Spike: Yea, it was quite an experience.  
Buffy: Hey! You worked with Angel and didn't kill each other?  
Spike: Damn, you picked up on that.  
Buffy: Wow, I'm impressed.  
Spike: Don't rub it in. I would have killed him if I could touch him, but  
once I could....well the big poof kinda' grew on me and I figured he  
deserved to keep on not-living.  
Buffy: Well, isn't that touching.  
Spike: Well, that and I didn't want you to hate me.  
Buffy: That's a great reason.  
Spike: Well, I do still love you. I never stopped, really. And you have no  
idea how happy I am to see you again.  
Buffy: Same.  
Spike: (beat) Buffy? Is there--is there any hope between us? Any chance,  
even the slightest? I mean, could we start over? I've changed, I'm a good  
man, Buffy. I want you to see that.  
Buffy: (looks into his eyes) I do.  
Lewis: (VO) And here's Ray's.  
Willow: Lot's of people(re: line in front of the big club door).  
Lewis: Yea, tourists mostly. Locals know how to get in. (turns to bouncer)  
Hey Marcus. (slips him a 20) Friends of mine, you'll be seeing them  
around.  
Xander: So, all we have to do to get in is bribe the bouncer?  
Lewis: Nah, only if he doesn't like you. (laughs)  
Xander: Now this is what I call "home sweet home."  
Buffy: I agree.  
Andrew: Is it drinking time yet?  
Lewis: I'll go gets some beers, on me.  
Willow: Hey, I'm going dancin'!  
Xander: Same here.  
Liv: And here.  
Andrew: Oooh! Me too!!  
Buffy: Giles?  
Giles: I don't dance, but I think I will go order a martini. I think I'm  
going to need something a little stronger than a Coors to erase that  
image of Xander dancing anyway.  
(Buffy laughs, sits at a table and starts to search the crowd)  
Spike: Lemme guess. Your not surveying the crowd for possible date options?  
Buffy: Nope.  
Spike: Well, maybe you should drag the Littlest Slayer of the dance floor  
and give her her first lesson.  
Buffy: I didn't say I actually see anything Slayworthy, just making sure  
everythings all right.  
Spike: Oh.  
Buffy: Plus, I think it's too early to involve Liv.  
Spike: Too early? We're on a Hellmouth, Buffy, it's never too early.  
Buffy: I know, I just think...she looks so happy. Like I was before all the  
scary stuff came along. I want her to savor that, her childhood, her  
youth, because she will never get it back. (beat)  
Liv: Buffy! Come dance with us!! Spike you too!  
Buffy: (sighs) Why not. (goes and dances with them)  
Spike: Well if your all going to leave me here...  
( camera pans to second floor)  
a woman: So they came.  
a man: Of course they came...but it is too soon.  
woman: I know. We will just have to wait.  
(end) 


End file.
